Cat's Dance
by Levy the Reader
Summary: *UA* Cada día que llego de un puto día de escuela, tú me recibes con esa sonrisa tan tuya y con la cola incitándome al fuego. Con esa mirada verde tan puñeteramente sexy me obligas a querer abrazarte y no soltarte. Con uno de tus malditos besos me haces ordenarte bailar la danza del gato. Y cuando siento tu calidez, siendo un buen gato, me vuelvo jodidamente loco. /Toni SEME!/


¡Hello! Regreso con este YAOI HARD con lenguaje poco censurado y muy directo. No encontrareis a un Romano arriba y a un España abajo, no. Os encontraréis a un sexy español dando por culo a un necesitado italiano.

Es un songfic. Lo que está en cursiva son frases de la canción. Es "Cat's Dance", de Hatsuke Miku, muy buena. Un "poquillo" erótica, pero con un final muy dulce. Vosotros escuchadla, ya veréis…

**Disclaimer: **Canción de Hatsuke Miku y Hetalia de Himaruya-sama.

PD: Perdón por el fail de la imagen del fic... es que mi internet no me permite subir imagenes y esa es la unica que tengo ;-;

* * *

· · ·

_Eres mi gato y yo tu dueño, recuérdalo. _

_Escúchame, obedéceme, sonríeme._

_Abrázame, tócame, bésame._

_No me sueltes hasta que salga el Sol._

_Hechízame, quiéreme, ¡ámame!_

_Y quédate conmigo…_

· · ·

* * *

Lovino suspira, mientras abre la puerta de su casa. Fue otro día horrible en clase. Estaba agotado, enfadado porque su hermano había preferido estar con el come-patatas en vez de con él. ¡Su hermano!

—Agh, menuda mierda de día…

—¡Buenas, Lovi! ¿Qué tal el día~? — una figura aparece por la puerta.

Era alta, morena y esbelta. Tenía brazos fuertes y un par de esmeraldas que volvían a Lovino loco. Era un chico, de sonrisa blanca y camisa y pantalones negros. Su cabello castaño estaba revuelto y descuidado, dando ese aire a despiste que le gustaba a Lovino. En sus pantalones había un agujero por el que salía su cola; era del color de su pelo, larga y suave, con el pelo de la punta desordenado y largo. Tenía un par de orejas de gato puntiagudas y de pelo revuelto, que daban ese aire un poco peligroso y apasionado, y un cascabel delicado que sonaba a cada paso.

—Una _putanna merda_ — respondió el italiano, sin más. Dejó caer el bolso en el sofá, y se deshizo de la molesta corbata de su uniforme.

—Espera. Ya lo hago yo — obediente, el chico gato se acercó a él y le tomó por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra deshacía la corbata. Lento, despacio, seductor, y con una mirada pícara en los ojos. Lovino se sonrojó fuertemente, pero se dejó hacer — ¿Y qué pasó que te puso de tan mal humor?

—El macho-patatas otra vez. Y el idiota de mi fratello que no sabe distinguir una cuchara de un coche — Lovino sentía como los nudillos que se deslizaban por el reverso de la corbata y tocaban su camisa hacían su cuerpo arder, como una estela lenta de fuego. Notó como su corazón se aceleraba y pedía guerra. Apartó la mano de su gato y se quitó la corbata de un solo movimiento. Antonio sonrió ante esto.

_Sabes que no me gusta esperar, ¿verdad? No importa, tendré que castigarte._

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora.

Lovino empujó con una mano el pecho de Antonio acompañado de un sonido de cascabel y abrió la puerta de su habitación de una patada. Empujó a Antonio contra la cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre él, mirándolo fijamente. Afuera era de noche, y la luna llena brillaba como un punto blanco en el cielo negro. Las cortinas estaban echadas, traslúcidas, dejando entrar una leve luz que permitía a Lovino observar al gato del que era dueño.

_No me mires con esos ojos. ¿Siempre ha sido placentero para ti, verdad?_

Comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del gato a toda prisa, con pasmosa habilidad. Antonio lo observaba hacer, con su cola moviéndose en un gesto de impaciencia. El fuego se había encendido en su interior, y se estaba propagando como un incendio. Como no le apetecía hacer incorporar a Antonio, arrancó la camisa y la lanzó contra la ventana.

—Es la quinta que arrancas.

—Lo sé, idiota.

_Si entendiste la indirecta, dame un beso ahora._

Antonio lo besó. Con fiereza, pasión y hambre. Lovino correspondió de la misma manera, permitiendo que metiese su lengua hasta la garanta. Gemidos ahogados en las bocas del otro llenaban la habitación, junto con el canto de la saliva y el baile de las lenguas. Antonio estaba incorporado sobre la cama, y ya tenía agarrado el trasero de Lovino con firmeza, y lo manoseaba sin pudor, disfrutándolo. Lovino recorría con las manos el pecho, el abdomen y la espalda de su buen gatito, sin pararse en ningún lugar concreto.

Una de las manos del italiano viajó distraída a la cola. Antonio gimió y Lovino sonrió; el gato se la mandó de vuelta. Una de las manos fue a parar a su cabello; la otra, le arrancó la camisa del uniforme. El dedo de la mano de la cabeza comenzó a pasear por el rulo de su amo, mientras él temblaba. Con la punta recorría la base hasta su borde circular, y repetía el circuito una y otra vez. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo.

Entonces, Antonio se cansó de aquel juego con su pelo y lo enrolló en su dedo y le dio un suave tirón. Un estruendoso gemido se oyó y rebotó en toda la casa. Antonio rió.

—Bas…bastardo…

Antonio aprovechó para darle la vuelta a la situación. Separó sus labios y Lovino se echó hacia adelante como queriendo capturar más. Con un rápido movimiento, puso a su dueño abajo, respirando entrecortadamente y pidiendo a gritos más con esos ojos. Su cola se movía juguetonamente. Con un tirón, quitó los pantalones de Lovino y pudo notar una visible erección. Y él también tenía una, y bien grande.

Mordió, lamió y jugueteó con los pezones duros de Lovino, haciéndole gemir. Queriendo avanzar un poquito más, recorrió desde el medio entre sus dos pezones hasta la goma del calzoncillo con su lengua húmeda. Paseó los dedos por encima del calzoncillo mientras besaba a Lovino y entrechocaban las lenguas, entre gemidos torpes y apasionados y sonidos de cascabel. Bajó del todo su calzoncillo, y dejó su pene erecto libre y alzado.

—Tú… también… — suspiró Lovino. Antonio lo complació. Se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos de una sola tirada y los dejó caer en algún lugar de la habitación. Se le puso más dura al ver como Lovino gimió, ciego de placer, al ver su pene dispuesto a la carga.

El gato se agachó más abajo y comenzó a pasear sus labios por los testículos de Lovino. Estaba tumbado, mirando al techo y revolviendo el cabello de Antonio con sus manos, en espasmos placenteros. Feliz de complacer a su amo, Antonio siguió con su tarea; estiró su lengua y con la punta recorrió el dorso del pene de su dueño, desde la base hasta el final del escroto. Eso sólo había servido para Lovino gimiera fuerte.

_Canta y baila, Amore Mio, mueve la colita._

Antonio cerró sus labios entorno al pene de Lovino, y comenzó a lamerlo con la lengua escondida. Luego fue metiéndola más en su boca y después menos. Más y menos, más y menos. Así, hasta llegar a un ritmo frenético.

_Se más apasionado, Amore Mio, haz sonar tu cascabel._

Antonio mordió levemente la salida del semen, sabiendo que eso volvía loco a Lovino, con su cascabel de fondo. Y Lovino ya lo estaba antes de empezar. Notó un poco de semen en su boca, como un lubricante. Tragó gustoso. Las lamidas y la garganta profunda eran cada vez más rápidas y apasionadas, y Lovino gemía como loco.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Más rápido, joder! ¡Sí! ¡Me… me…!

Y antes de que pudiese acabar, Antonio paró en seco.

—¿Pero que coj…? ¡Sigue, joder, sigue! — gimió.

_Es bueno que disfrutes como más desees._

Como buen gatito acercándose, Antonio se acercó a su dueño. Su sonrisa era lasciva y sus ojos, ebrios de pasión. Su cola seguía moviéndose, ladeándose de un lado a otro, acompañado de su cascabel. Besó a su dueño, que no le hizo ascos a la idea y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Ambos estaban perdidos en un mar de pasión, gemidos y placer. La tenían dura como piedras, y todo iba a un ritmo frenético.

_Como un gatito durmiendo, ruedas sobre tu espalda._

La cama estaba hecha un desastre; las sábanas estaban todas salidas de lo que estaban rodando sobre el colchón. Lovino había entrelazado sus piernas en el torso de Antonio. ¡Agh! ¡Sólo quería que lo follara de una vez!

Cuando se volvieron a incorporar, Antonio estaba arriba otra vez. Lovino estaba tumbado, transpirando y con hambre. Observó los ojos de su sexy gatito. Estaba con las piernas abiertas y perfilando las suyas, desnudas. Todo estirado, de rodillas, aquellas esmeraldas que lo observaban con tanta lascivia le parecieron lejanas, como intocables. Tan cerca que quemaba, y tan lejos que no podía llegar más adentro…

_Por favor, deja de actuar tan frío y no juegues conmigo_

—¡Joder! ¡Fóllame de una vez! — ordenó Lovino. Estaba desesperado. Desesperado por la sensación cálida de sentirse lleno. Por ese fuego que le hacía sentirse amado y querido. Porque sólo quería amar a alguien y que le amasen a él. Sólo dejar una huella imborrable en su corazón…

_Si has entendido la indirecta, abrázame_

Antonio sonrió. Entrelazó una de sus manos con las suyas y sonrió, sonrió de manera cálida. El incendio dentro del italiano se hizo más fuerte y pidió con sus ojos más, ¡más! Y Antonio se lo concedió. Se lamió sus dedos y los llenó de saliva, y comenzó a masajear su ano, poco a poco. Cuando metió el primer dedo, Lovino tembló; el segundo, se retorció con gemidos; al tercero, arqueó la espalda y le salió un gemido agudo.

—¿Voy más despacio?

—¡Entra ya, _maldizzione_!

Sacó los dedos de su interior y, de una limpia estocada, metió su pene su erecto dentro de Lovino. Arqueó la espalda, arañó la espalda de Antonio y gimió.

_Canta y baila, Amore Mio, mueve la colita_

Comenzó lento, pero poco tardó en llegar a estocadas rápidas y apasionadas. Lovino gemía, gemía como un loco. El placer era inmenso, y el fuego recorría a ambos. Antonio logró llegar al pecho y abdomen de Lovino, entre suspiros y gemidos, y comenzó a morderlo y chuparlo. Le dejó marcas alrededor del ombligo y en la cintura, con un cuadro de pintura violácea. Antonio sonrió ante la escena de Lovino gimiendo bajo él como loco.

—¡MÁS RÁPIDO, JODER! ¡M…MÁS…! ¡AAAH!

_Se más indefenso, Amor Mío, levanta más la voz._

Lovino clavó los dedos en la espalda de Antonio y lo obligó a rodar. Antonio estaba debajo, con Lovino arriba montándole como si fuese un caballo de carreras. Antonio gemía y se le escapaban ronroneos, sólo era tapado por Lovino. El sonido del cascabel era tapado por sus gemidos. El gato clavó sus dedos en las nalgas de Lovino y comenzó a lanzar estocadas hacia arriba, consiguiendo que Lovino arquease la espalda y soltase gemidos y suspiros agudos.

Con una de las manos, agarró su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo. Los gemidos se hicieron más muerte y el olor de sus sudores se entremezcló. Lovino estaba a punto, a una centésima de correrse sobre Antonio. La cola del gato estaba frenética, y sus orejas, tensas.

—¡A-antonio! ¡Anto…! — Lovino gemía su nombre, llamándolo, sintiéndolo.

—¡Lovi…! — suspiró el gato — ¡T… Te amo!

Y ambos acabaron a la vez.

Dejaron escapar un gemido gritado que resonó en todo el barrio, y Lovino se quitó despacio de encima de Antonio. Su vientre estaba manchado de blanco, y del ano de Lovi salía semen.

—Te has corrido dentro, idiota… — suspiró Lovino. El cuerpo aún le vibraba y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Y tú encima de mí — rió. Arrastró dos dedos a su vientre, recogió un poco de semen y se lo llevó a los labios. Sonrió con lascivia y Lovino se puso más rojo aún que cuando lo estaban haciendo.

Ambos se tumbaron sobre el catástrofe de cama, y Antonio abrazó la cintura de su amo, mientras ronroneaba. Lovino se dejó hacer.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Lovino escuchó la tranquila respiración de su amante. Se incorporó un poco, desnudo.

_Sólo te contemplo con este par de ojos color ámbar._

Observó su figura desnuda, con marcas allí donde había arañado y apretado. Su rostro tranquilo y bobo, que había caído en un profundo sueño. Sus orejas, relajadas y bajas, tranquilas. La respiración pausada de su pecho y su cola inmóvil. Su sonrisa, la manera en la que tenía de interesarse por él. Cómo brillaban con inocente alegría cuando llegaba a casa o con lascivia cuando decía que quería hacerlo.

_Recordando, me doy cuenta de que tu siempre has estado conmigo._

Aunque estuviese cabreado, aunque le insultase, aunque le contase la cosa más espeluznante, él siempre le recibía con una sonrisa. Desde que lo recogió de la calle, abandonado por sus anteriores dueños, no había tenido una compañía más fiel. Le contaba cualquier cosa, le mandaba hacer cualquier cosa, y él siempre sonreía, servicial.

_Llenando un vacío en mi corazón, siendo un buen gatito_

Recordó el como el fuego fluía por él cuando lo besaba y acariciaba. Tocó los chupetones de su abdomen y recordó la hoguera de antes. El cómo lo hacía sentirse amado, como aquellas esmeraldas lo miraban. El como deseaba sentirse amado y amar sin miedo a ser traicionado. Apartó un par de cabellos de la frente de su gato, se acercó, y lo besó. No con hambre; si no con dulzura. Una dulzura acompañada de una salada y agria lágrima. Antonio ronroneó al despertar, pero se preocupó al ver como Lovino lloraba.

—¿Lovi? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cómo puedes decirme que me amas? ¿Por qué? — gimoteó. Mierda. Nunca se había sentido tan indefenso.

_Canta y baila, Amore Mío, mueve la colita._

Antonio besó una de sus saladas lágrimas y la saboreó. Eran los sentimientos de su dueño.

—Porque te amo. Esa es la verdad.

—¿Cómo puedes amarme…? Nadie me soporta. ¡Nadie quiere estar conmigo!

_Sé más apasionado, Amore Mio, haz sonar tu cascabel._

Antonio lo besó, de manera profunda y dulce. Demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Lovino lo miró, con la cara roja pero los ojos oscuros y desesperanzados.

—Yo sí. Aunque seas un poco brusco al hablar, eres una buena persona. No sabías nada de mí, y me acogiste… me diste techo y comida sin siquiera saber mi nombre. Ahí me enamoré de ti.

—P-pero si no paro de gritarte y de insultarte… Ni siquiera mi fratello quiere estar conmigo, prefiere a ese alemán y a ese chino… — tartamudeó. Se sintió patético. Antonio lo volvió a besar.

—Te amo — le susurró. Lo volvió a besar — Te amo.

_En realidad, no eres nada bueno bailando._

—Y-yo… idiota… — Lovino sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas liberando los sentimientos de angustia que llevaba en su interior. Nunca se le dio bien decir lo que sentía. Se apoyó en el pecho de su gato, y él lo abrazó.

—Te amo, Lovi. No lo olvides…

Alzó su rostro lloroso para mirar al gato, que le sonreía con dulzura y ternura. Colocó sus dos manos en sus mejillas, de manera lenta. Lo miró, lo miró embelesado. Se le atoraron las palabras a la garganta. Incluso decirlas le ponían tan a mil como bailando el baile del gato. Se acercó a su rostro, rozando nariz con nariz y, en un susurro secreto, musitó:

—Ti amo… Amore Mio.

_Pero, incluso esa parte de ti es adorable._

Y con ese pensamiento, Antonio besó al amo de su corazón.

* * *

**Bajando el calentón…**

¿Qué les pareció? La canción es muy buena, y tuve que adaptarla un poco. Al fin y al cabo, la canción alterna entre el chico y la chica, y la perspectiva es desde el chico, así que hacer esto con la perspectiva de un uke fue complicado. Si lo pudisteis notar, hay tres frases de la canción que le otorgué a Antonio: las dos últimas y una de "Amore Mio".

¿Me quedó Fluffy y Sensual a la vez? ¿Os corristeis? Espero que sí, habrá sido un éxito rotundo xDD. Buff, llevaba queriendo escribirlo la tira de años, pero ya me animé.

¿Me ponéis review, porfi? No mata a nadie~

¡Adieu, mis lectores! ¡hasta la próxima~!

_Por cada review, esos dos lo hacen una vez más_


End file.
